<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bandaids for A Babyboy by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404993">Bandaids for A Babyboy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little Space Au's with Chanlix! [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Chan has a job, Chan is the best caregiver ever of course, ChanLix, Changlix friends, College AU, Crying, Daddy Bang Chan, Felix is an angel as always, Felix is in college, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Chan?, Little Felix, Little Space, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Platonic Changlix, but chan gets a bit possessive, ddlb, nothing graphic, small injuries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:00:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix gets hurt at school while in little space and his Daddy comes to his rescue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little Space Au's with Chanlix! [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>259</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bandaids for A Babyboy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm decently proud of this actually....</p><p>enjoy!<br/>(sorry for any mistakes)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A wave of relief washed over Felix when he was finally let out of class. His lecture hadn’t been particularly boring today but it was still enough to allow his mind to wander and his eyes to stare off into space. Or more accurately; out the window. The oncoming spring had brought out cherry blossoms all across his campus and they were very eye catching. The butterflies and birds that they attracted were fun to look at as well. Sadly for Felix, little Lix thought so too. </p><p>Falling into his headspace during class wasn’t something that hadn’t ever happened before but he usually tried to avoid it if possible because it was extremely inconvenient. Thankfully, in little space he tended to be very shy so there wasn’t a high risk of him talking to a classmate or asking a professor an embarrassing question in a high pitched voice, but it was still stressful. A university campus was no place for a 5 year old and even though he still had an adult brain when he was little, he acted like a child and he had to admit that his decision making process was slightly altered…</p><p>While big Felix was thoughtful, wary and conscientious in his actions, little Felix was adventurous, playful and had a prioritization for having fun. This wasn’t usually a problem when he was at home and Chan's strong arms could swoop him off the ground before he caused any trouble, but here he didn’t have a daddy to take care of him. </p><p>Lix wasn’t much worried about himself, he doubted anyone would let anything horribly bad happen to him while at school, in little space or otherwise, but he was very worried about being a bother to other people. Kids could be pretty annoying in general and a 19 year old acting like a child would be too. Not to mention it would be pretty strange to some people. So Felix tried to keep his little space under wraps while he was studying and he did a pretty good job of it too but some days these things just can’t be helped. </p><p>Today was one of those days. </p><p>He had been observing a blue butterfly floating from flower to flower when the announcement was made that class was finished. Felix already felt about 6 years old but knew he needed to get out of there and stay as big as possible before anything happened. He would just head straight home and wait for Chan. Straight home and wait for Daddy straight home and wait for Daddy he had been repeating in his head when suddenly the ground came rushing towards him and he barely had time to stick out his arms to avoid the oncoming collision. He had been too distracted thinking about not making a mistake that he had tripped on a step on the way out of the lecture hall. Nothing hurt too badly, just a slight stinging in his hands and his foot felt a bit sore. Felix picked himself up quickly and began to check on all his belongings when a familiar voice sounded behind him. </p><p>“Shit Felix are you okay?” The voice asked. The person was quickly recognized in his brain as Changbin. Oh no. He turned around slowly and tried to put on his best big boy voice. He remembered what Chan had told him once. </p><p>“If you ever need to act big when you're feeling too little to do so, try to lower your voice and get out of that situation as soon as possible okay? Good boy.” </p><p>	Thinking of Chan's voice and the praises he gave Felix didn’t really help him stay big but it was good advice so he tried his best. </p><p>“Yep! I’m okay.” he said, trying to make his voice lower. It sounded a bit awkward but not too bad and overall he was proud of himself. </p><p>“Uh okay thats good, are you sick or something though? ‘Cause your voice sounds a bit weird. No offense.” Changbin replied quickly.</p><p> ‘Uh yeah um… just allergies!” Felix said, a little too happily while motioning out the window to the cherry blossoms. Shit. Bad move. </p><p>“Okay tanks, gotta go!” he said, not even caring how his voice sounded and turned away from the older to race out of the room. One would think this interaction would make him feel bigger but it only deepened him into little space. His thoughts raced as he hoped the encounter wasn’t too strange for Changbin to take time to second guess. Other students called out greetings to him but Felix ignored all of them, anxious to get home to Chan. He ran outside the building and through the courtyard, sprinting towards the parking lot.</p><p>That’s when it happened. </p><p>	For the second time today, Felix saw the ground racing towards his face. But this time it hurt. A lot. One second he was running onto the pavement and the next he was on his hands and knees, tears threatening to spill out any moment. The exposed skin on his forearms and knees where his clothes didn’t cover burned harshly and his little mindset only heightened the pain. His mind was spinning and blank at the same time, not knowing what to do. The only thought that he could grasp in the hurricane that was his train of thought right now was that he needed his daddy. Luckily he wasn’t in a busy section of the parking lot and no cars were coming in or leaving in the area he was in so he let himself fall onto his side and reached into his pocket to pull out his phone. His eyes were filled with tears and his cheeks were being flooded by streams of his sobbing, making it hard to see the screen but he managed to find his daddy's contact and press the little telephone symbol. Even in his little state he knew how to do this and in hindsight he was glad that he was able to call someone for help. The phone answered after only two rings with a worried sounding Chan. </p><p>	Chan was at work right now but had excused himself from a meeting when he saw the incoming call from his boyfriend. The younger had never called him less than 15 minutes after school ended or until he was already back home. On top of that he had never ever called when he knew Chan was working. Felix was such an angel and never wanted to bother him, opting for texting the older so Chan could respond when he was free. These points that had quickly gone through Chan's mind when his screen lit up told him there was a problem. He answered the phone as soon as he had left the room and was starting to head tho the bathroom. </p><p>“Hi baby is everything alright you don’t usua-” he immediately cut himself off when he heard sobs from the other end of the line. </p><p>“Shit baby where are you?” Felix's muffled voice gave a response that he could only barely understand telling him he was at school in the parking lot. Parking lot?? Chan's mind started to swirl but he forced himself to keep calm for his boyfriend's sake.</p><p> “I'm coming bubby, don’t worry I’m coming.” He talked to Felix and tried his best to soothe him all the way down the elevator but told the boy he needed to hang up to drive when he got to his car. Felix let out a sniffled “otay” which told Chan that he was in little space. He hesitantly hung up the phone and sped down the road towards Lix’s college. </p><p>He got there in just 5 minutes, speeding into the parking lot and most likely scaring quite a few college students. He parked hastily and jumped out, immediately scanning with his eyes to look for his baby. He found him all the way down the end of the lot, curled up in a ball with someone with dark hair leaning over him. Chans blood boiled, preparing himself for the fact that this person might have hurt Felix and he might have to beat their ass. He ran towards the younger, murmuring under his breath that this person was “so dead”. When he finally arrived he quickly kneeled down next to the younger, pushing the other person slightly to the side. </p><p>“Hey baby it’s okay it’s okay I’m here.” he said calmly, despite the fact that his heart was pounding out of his chest. Chan rubbed slow circles on his back, examining his body for any signs of injury. </p><p>Sadly he saw some. His baby had scrapes on his forearms and knees and was bleeding a little bit. Nothing too horrible but he was still extremely worried. Chan placed his hand under Felix's head and urged the younger to sit up. He was still crying a bit but had seemed to have calmed down from when they had spoken on the phone. Felix looked into his boyfriend's eyes, tears streaming down, looking hurt and defeated. Chan felt his heart break into a million pieces as he crawled into the olders lap and Chan just held him tightly in a ball, not caring that they were still sitting in the middle of the pavement. He starting babying the younger, whispering sweet comforts to him and telling him what a strong and brave boy he was and what a good job he did calling his daddy. </p><p>“Um?” Someone cleared their voice behind him and Chan shifted himself to face them, Felix still leaning into his neck, sniffling quietly. </p><p>“Who are you?” the person asked cautiously. </p><p>“His boyfriend.” Chan said coldly, shifting his position to cradle the smaller boy in his arms easier. </p><p>“What happened to him?” he said, looking up at the random boy with a harsh stare. </p><p>“Oh I don’t know. I just came outside and he was like this. I mean he was acting weird earlier but…” the boy trailed off. “</p><p>I’m Changbin. I’m Felix's friend” he finished. Chan softened a little bit but not entirely. </p><p>“Thank you.” he managed out although his heart burned at the idea of this boy getting to Felix in his desperate time faster than Chan had. </p><p>“Dad-” Felix started to say before Chan gently shifted him closer into his shoulder to muffle his words. He wasn’t sure how big Felix would feel about this friend of his knowing that he calls his boyfriend Daddy. </p><p>“Shhhh baby.” he said quietly. “Daddys here.” he whispered super softly into the younger ear, knowing no one else could hear him. He heard a soft sigh come out of the younger, showing Chan that he was more comforted now that the older was there. This gave Chan a sense of pride that only he could make his baby feel 100% again. He felt a surge of confidence and said:</p><p>“I can take it from here thanks.” directly to the dark haired boy. Changbin looked slightly confused but nodded as Chan stood up, wrapping Lix’s legs around his waist and starting to carry him back to his car. </p><p>“Well are you sure because- Wow you're pretty strong!” Changbin blabbered. “Is there anything you need me to get for him orrr,,?” he continued. Chan opened the passenger door to his still unlocked car and placed the small boy carefully inside before responding. He shut the door on his boyfriend softly and turned to Changbin abruptly. </p><p>“I said.” Chan replied, stepping closer to the younger. “I’ll take it from here.” he repeated himself, only louder this time. Changbin just watched as Chan walked around his car to the drivers side. </p><p>	As soon as they got home and Chan carried Felix inside to their couch he began inspecting his injuries. Felix still had silent tears running down but appeared to have regressed even farther into non verbal due to the fact that he didn’t respond to anything Chan was saying. </p><p>“Wait here while I get the first aid kit.” Chan said, quickly rushing off towards the kitchen. Lix only smiled at him weakly. </p><p>	Chan got his precious boyfriend fixed up with lots of ointment and cute band aids before putting on Nickelodeon and settling into the couch for some peaceful healing time. Eventually Felix went back to talking and told Chan what had happened at school. </p><p>“I’m so sorry babyboy.” Chan said, genuinely apologizing for fear that he had taken too long to get to the younger even though Felix reassured him that he was super fast and didn’t keep him waiting.</p><p>The two cuddled on the couch for hours, kissing all over each other and smiling (but making sure to be careful of Lixies boo boos!) And although his knees still stung the next day, the thought that he was covered in Chans kisses made him smile and stare out the window. (again.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ahhhh aren't they the cutest :( </p><p>also if you like a bit of jealous chan then theres plenty more coming up in this series... </p><p>as always thank you so much for reading!! &lt;3</p><p>you are loved and you are cared about! ily!</p><p>(btw my tumblr is honeylixblog if anyone is interested)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>